Moment Like This
by XsesenX
Summary: Gordo's POV during the best L/G eppies, and the moment he realized he was in love with her. Formerly "Dear Lizzie" Updated 02/28/03! R&R!
1. Dear Lizzie

"Moment Like This"  
Chapter: 1/Dear Lizzie  
By: Sesen  
Site:   
eMAIL: Lalaine_rawks@yahoo.com  
Distribution: Sure, just ask me first  
Feedback: Yes, please! Flames welcome.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, or any of the characters. A lot of the text doesn't belong to me, either.   
A/N: The *'s indicate notes/eMAILs.   
  
==========================================  
==========================================  
  
She was sitting in her desk, trying to find the area of a triangle. She leaned over to me, and asked simply, "Gordo? I really don't get this." Her long, golden tresses fell into her eyes slightly, and the light caught her platinum highlights, and made her necklace glitter a bit. Of course, this drew my attention to her perfect form. She wasn't stick-thin, which is what I like, and completely… perfect. The fluorescent lights normally didn't do anyone justice, but it made her look like she was glowing. Like a Goddess or something. It caught her bright yellow shirt perfectly, especially when he moved her arms, her sleeves shook a little, almost as if they were begging me to look at her. As if I needed begging, but still. I couldn't resist the urge to take a grateful one-over when she leaned over to me.  
  
"What don't you get?" I whispered back.  
  
"The math." She stated, as if it were obvious. I gave a soft chuckle.  
  
"Gordon! McGuire! Shut your mouths, or be faced with a detention." Mr. Wilson, the evil math teacher, who I actually liked before he ruined the moment between Lizzie and I, scolded.  
  
We nodded in agreement. A few moments later, I quietly pulled a piece of paper out of my notebook, and scribbled a quick note on it. I leaned down as if I were tying my shoes, and placed the note by Lizzie's feet. She dropped her pencil, on purpose, and leaned down to retrieve both the pencil and the note.  
  
*Lizzie-  
Hey. Mr. Wilson should know we were only talking about the math! I mean, like we'd ever talk about anything else?*   
  
This made Lizzie's shoulders shake in a silent laugh, and it made my heart flutter. I loved seeing her laugh. Her eyes glanced over at me, and I was watching her. Those eyes… God… they were shining in amusement, and warmed my entire being. She turned her attention back to the note.   
  
*Anyways, if you really need help with all this, you can come over after school, and we can go over it. Let me know…   
-Gordo*   
  
Lizzie looked up at him, her eyes shining. She nodded vigorously, and tucked the note into her back pocket, smiling. She picked up her pencil, and began to pretend to do her work, but really just doodling on her paper, and writing a note to Miranda. I turned my attention back to my work, and for a few minutes actually thought about base times height. Then Lizzie shifted in her seat, and her shoulders shook slightly. Of course, the sleeves moves, and brought my attention back to her. I couldn't help but stare. Then she glanced over at me.  
  
"What? Do I like, have something on my face?"  
  
"Nah. You're perfect." She shook her head, and turned back to her "work", rubbing her cheek lightly, as if she didn't believe me. I turned back to my notebook, and hastily finished my work. Maybe one day, I'll grow the backbone to tell her, though I really wasn't there yet. Maybe next week, I'll ask her to a movie or something. Maybe.   
  
============  
  
I was sitting at my desk in my room, trying to concentrate on my Science project. I looked over at the computer, and the picture I had hung on it. A picture of Lizzie and I from our family's yearly spring break trip to Florida. We had our arms around each other, and we were wearing our bathing suits, with towels wrapped round our waists. She had a baby blue tankini on, but it was short enough to have made me look twice at her all summer. Maybe I fell in love with her way back then. That was almost a year ago. Wait- did I just use the words "in love" while describing Lizzie? I began to trace my thought process back. Indeed I had. Wow… I never thought I'd fall in love with her. But yet, I did, somehow. My thought trailed to the Dear Lizzie column. I took hold of my PC's mouse, and went to the e-zine's web page. I let go of the mouse, and my fingers began to tap away at the keyboard.   
  
==========  
  
Lizzie walked into the computer lab. She looked even better in black then she did in yellow, and I hadn't thought it was possible. Her hair was down again, which was how I liked it. Hell, I'd think she was still the most beautiful girl in the world, even if she shaved her head. But I enjoyed to watch her straight blonde locks fall around her shoulders. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder, as she entered, asking, "Hey Gordo! Did you get my column?"  
  
"Yea, and I see you had it in you to answer on last letter." I replied, gratefully.  
  
"Well I couldn't let 'Confused Guy' down."   
  
"You didn't." IDIOT! Why   
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, um, looks like everything is ready to go here." I remembered the letter I wrote to her, anonymously, as I watched her lightly flip her hair over her shoulders.  
  
*Dear Lizzie,  
I think I may like my best friend as… more then a friend. What should I do?  
  
Signed,  
Confused Guy.*  
  
And I began to remember her response.  
  
*Dear Confused,  
I wish I could tell you what to do, but, I can't. All I can say is just follow your heart, It'll tell you what's right.*   
  
Veruca walked in, and asked if Lizzie was ready to go, which fueled my curiosity. "Where're you going?"  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna walk Veruca to class. Standing up to her bully didn't really work, but we did learn that there is safety in numbers." She slung her bag over her shoulder, making her hair shake, causing me to love her just a little bit more. She turned to leave.  
  
"Lizzie, wait." She looked at me expectantly from the doorway. "There's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Yeah?" She asked, and it seemed like she really cared what I had to say.  
  
I hesitated. "You give great advice." How can I have a 4.0 and be this freaking stupid?!  
  
She smiled, that amazing, beautiful smile, and her eyes sparkled. I just gave her the goofy grin that's unique to me, and always made me look like an idiot, and she turned down the hall. I was still smiling, even after she left. *Follow your heart. It'll tell you what's right.* She really does give great advice. Although, my heart is wherever she is. So, in order to follow my heart, I'd have to stalk her, and that might turn her off a bit. Even more then I already do. But maybe one day, if God decides it doesn't hate me, she'll at least look twice at me. Maybe, if I'm really lucky.  
  
~Fin.  
  
A/N: So, I'm thinking of doing a Gordo **Maybe Lizzie** POV for each good L/G moment. I don't know. Review, PLEASE!! The purple button feels lonely and neglected! And I did mean to say "it" while referring to God. I don't want to get into a Wicca lesson, but I don't believe God has gender. TTFN! 


	2. Clueless

"Moment Like This"  
Chapter: 2/Clueless  
By: Sesen  
Site:   
eMAIL: Lalaine_rawks@yahoo.com  
Distribution: Sure, just ask me first  
Feedback: Yes, please! Flames welcome.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, or any of the characters. A lot of the text doesn't belong to me, either. And "God Must Hate Me" Is property of Simple Plan.   
Shout outs:  
Alastar: I'm actually planning on doing them in order, including that one… it's one of my faves, too! As soon as I finish "Bye, Bye Hillridge", I'm gonna start on the older eppies.  
Raiha-chan: Thanks, and here! L/G RAWK!!!!  
LizzieFan101: Again, thanks, and here! Lolz!   
aglowingstar: Thanks!   
Courtney: I'm actually planning on making a sequel to this, in Lizzie's POV. All the same moments, but in Lizzie's head, instead of Gordo's.  
T-Aye-Ki: Thanks so much! I love writing Gordo. I think he's really fun, because he hints at how he feels, versus keeping it inside or saying flat out. Well, here's another Gordo POV!  
  
==========================================  
==========================================  
I walked into the classroom, and tried my best to hide my disappointment at seeing Lizzie with Ethan. She looked so happy. A way I'd never seen her look when she was with me. Lizzie and Ethan quickly explained the whole role-playing thing, and we began to choose our roles. Oh, this should be fun. I'm Ethan's wife! YIPPIE! And even though we had established the ground rule of no re-picks, Lizzie let me choose another character anyway. I tried to not smile at the gesture, and began to notice the way the fluorescent lights made her hair gleam, and her skin look radiant. God, she's so perfect. But I turned my attention back to the hat, and realized that this wouldn't be too much of a stretch. I'm the low-key best friend that no one notices. I sighed, but accepted my role. I watched Lizzie go around the circle, letting everyone choose their roles. Then it was her turn. I knew what was left, as did she, but it still seemed as if she was shocked.  
  
"I'M THE BRIDE!" Oh, yippie, again, Lizzie gets so damn ecstatic over Ethan, and doesn't even care that I'm here. She's supposed to want me. Suddenly, a song lyric popped into my head.   
  
God must hate me,  
Judged me for eternity,  
God must hate me.  
Maybe you should pray for me.  
  
God really must hate me, if it's putting me through this. As everyone began filing out, I turned to Lizzie, as she exclaimed, "I get to be the bride!" For about the third time in the last five seconds.   
  
"And I get to be the low-key best friend that nobody notices." I said, rather annoyed that she was so happy about being Ethan's fiancée. *Well, what did you expect, you idiot? She's had a crush on Ethan for almost as long as you've been in love with her!*   
  
"Gordo, what are you talking about?'   
  
"Nothing, it's just that this'll be another one of those parties where everyone is drooling over Ethan, and I'm just a footnote."  
  
"Come on, Gordo! People notice you! And I will totally notice you if you solve this mystery before I do, because I have been reading Nancy Drew books since I was, like, eight, and I am totally gonna solve this murder." Well, well, well. She just gave me a really good idea.  
  
We walked over to the door, and I paused for a moment to look at her. It took all my self-control to not stare into those amazing eyes, take in that amazing figure, or just simply stare at her. "Well, you're gonna have to beat the low-key best friend that nobody notices. Stiff competition." I said, my voice dripping with a venom of sarcasm.  
  
"I'm the bride!" I heard Lizzie exclaim, again, while I took my first few steps into the hallway, my mind still reeling from the memories, the image… everything that is Lizzie McGuire, everything that I want to be, and everything I've ever wanted. *But she wants Craft. This is not gonna be fun.*   
  
==========  
  
Oh, yay. Tudgeman. This is really gonna be fun. Then he began to hit on Mrs. Craft… maybe this won't be too bad. Then she came… God, the beads and sequins on the dress caught the sunlight so perfectly. And I really want her to dye her hair. The blonde is too damn perfect. It always reflects the light… like a prism or something. And I thought she looked like a Goddess when we were in class. I couldn't help but smile that smile that's unique to me… she's SO beautiful, it turns me weak at the knees just looking at her. God, now I'm sounding like Lizzie when she describes Ethan. Oh, God, no… if I sound like… when she… then… does that mean she's truly in love with Ethan? I blinked a few times, to clear my head of all the negative thoughts, and turned my attention to how beautiful she looked, walking down the aisle. I only wish that it was me at the other end. Me that she was walking to. Me she wanted to be with… maybe forever. Because I sure as all hell know that I want to be with her. I was snapped back into reality when I saw her walk closer to Ethan, and I began to visualize me up there, instead of him. It brought that damn smile back to my face. I hate that smile. I look like such a dork. I can practically see myself starting to blush. What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm 14. Girls are supposed to be just that. GIRLS. And I'm supposed to think they're HOT… not beautiful… yet, in my eyes, Lizzie's a beautiful young woman. I respect her too much to ever use the word "hot" when describing her. No 14-year-old guy is supposed to respect a woman.   
  
Yet, I couldn't help but think, what if it was me that she wanted?  
  
===============  
  
Lizzie had grabbed my arm… oh, jeez. This is gonna be tough. Her hand was so close to mine. I mean if I could just slide my hand a bit, and… damn. She let go. I put my incredibly BAD British accent on.  
  
"Spot of fresh air, eh? I suppose that's all very well, but it does keep one from tip-top sleuthing what."   
  
"Gordo, what is going on in there? I mean-" Then Matt came out, and began to annoy the hell outta her. I could tell she was pissed. She looked almost as beautiful when she's mad as when she's smiling. She threatened him with a wedgie, and he left.  
  
"Okay, Gordo, what's going on here?" I began to describe what was happening in the murder-mystery storyline. "No, Gordo, I mean what's going on with you? It's like you're obsessed with winning. I thought you didn't care anything about this."   
  
My accent came off. "Well I decided I want to win. Well that shouldn't worry you with all your Nancy Drew training an whatnot." I knew I'd taken the wrong tone with her, but what was I going to say? 'Oh, Lizzie, I only want to win because you said you'd notice me if I do, and I love you so much, all I want is for you to notice me'? I don't think so.  
  
"Okay, you don't have to worry about me, because I'm going to win this thing, and Ethan is going to be impressed with me, and this going to be the best murder mystery party ever."  
  
"And may the best man win." I stated, annoyed with her need to impress a brain-dead moron.  
  
"Have at it?" She asked.  
  
"Have at it." I replied, and we did.   
  
=================  
  
So Lizzie had gotten the last clue. I was SO close. When she made the announcement to gather in the living room, it practically broke my heart. This was my last chance to change her mind. Those lyrics popped back into my head. What did I do to deserve this? God made Lizzie marry Ethan, then ruined my last chance to impress her. I hate my life.   
  
"And that one person, our mystery culprit is… It's Guy Gaviota!"   
  
"Guy Gaviota did not do it." I went into my speech about how it was the maid, not Gaviota. It felt good… maybe it made Lizzie open her eyes. Everyone began to congratulate me, and I looked over at lizzie, who returned my smile to her.  
  
"So, congratulations, old chap." Lizzie said when we were on her porch. The night was over, and I had to be home in a half hour.   
  
"Yeah, you did really well, too." What? Flattery can get you places  
  
"Yeah, well you were the one everyone was talking about. I mean, people noticed you." Except the one I wanted to.  
  
"Yeah, well, I shouldn't care what people think it's not that important."   
  
"Well, you impressed me."   
  
"I did?!" Oh, great way to be smooth, Gordon. "I mean, you're my best friend. Why wouldn't I want to impress you?" I just keep digging myself deeper. "And you were very impressive too, with the, uh, stuff." For example.  
  
"So, I impressed you, and you impressed me. It's all good."   
  
"Yeah. All systems go." I began to become a little more fearless, and took a step forward, she dropped her arm to her side, as if to make more room for me to step into her personal space. "Lizzie, maybe sometime, we could…"  
  
"Hey, Lizzie, you're missing the eel cooking competition!" Mr. McGuire. I like the man normally, but I was just about to ask her out.   
  
She put her hand to her brow, as if making a choice, then, miraculously, decided to recreate the mood. "Maybe sometime, we could… what?"   
  
"Nothing. Just, you know, do this again sometime. It's your turn to win." Stupid, stupid, stupid! What the hell is wrong with me?! I get the PERFECT opportunity, and chicken out. I hate myself sometimes.   
  
"Sounds good. Um, so I guess I'll see you later?"   
  
"Yeah, see ya."  
  
"Goodnight." And all I did was nod, and walk away. The only time I could think that I chickened out worse, was when I told her that she gave great advice.   
  
============  
  
That night, I took the photo of us from last summer off my computer monitor, and framed it. She looked so amazing, laughing, and hanging on my shoulder. God, if only I had the guts to actually tell her how I feel. Hey, yearbooks come out next week. Maybe I can tell her in that…  
  
===========  
  
A/N: You like? I don't think this one was AS good as Dear Lizzie, but hey, I thought it wasn't half bad. Click on over to the little purple review button. It's lonely. 


End file.
